


[Podfic] If you want roses (I'll buy a bouquet) by Merryofsoul

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sid's teammates think he and Ovechkin are dating, and Ovechkin is more than happy to help perpetuate this lie.It's funny -- until it's not.





	[Podfic] If you want roses (I'll buy a bouquet) by Merryofsoul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If you want roses (I'll buy a bouquet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834802) by [merryofsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul). 



 

 **Title** : If you want roses (I’ll buy a bouquet)

 **Author** : Merryofsoul

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sid's teammates think he and Ovechkin are dating, and Ovechkin is more than happy to help perpetuate this lie.

It's funny -- until it's not.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4834802)

 **Length** 00:22:25

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9h1hxfwyl05d4iq/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+If+you+want+roses+%28I%27ll+buy+a+bouquet%29+by+Merryofsoul.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
